plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PvZBeast234/Archive 1
This is my first talk archive. Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Hoanganhminh (Talk) 11:28, September 1, 2012 |} |} Warning Do not swear! Warning Do not name pictures random gibberish! You called a picture random letters and numbers! Please do not create the page 1,143... This is an unwanted page and is considered spam. The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 00:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. Usually I check that as a minor edit, and since I'm trying to get the Platinum Badge, I usually also do a larger edit as well. Thanks. Can't wait for the Platinum Badge or my birthday. :) Thanks! Thanks. Oh, sorry. I will do that. I didn't know that was considered spamming. No need Mini-game Achievements page. It's a used-to-be-deleted category! Dragon City 23:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Friends Request Congrats on getting the dr. zomboss badge!!!! Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:48, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thankz! Dragon City 01:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Why not? Sure, we can be friends. But I thought I already was your friend and neighbor. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 20:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) DUDE!!!! you reverted the edit that i made! Congrtas on gettingthe winter melon badge :P don't think you're ahead for too long though!!!!! Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 17:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) i'm also close to an edit badge :D Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) i think i'm close to an edit badge though Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) You don't even know what it does and you say they're different? -_- Dragon City 01:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What thing is it that you want to know what it does? Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Promoted! Dragon City 00:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I got a lucky blover and back ahead of you :D Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 10:30, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Mind helping me on my road trip. I want to get to Grey Matter Gardens already. Mind helping me? -- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 18:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yo PvZBeast is basically who i want to be when i finally get an account, but an admin called MeVsZombiesMeWin or something like that just deleted my post to help expand One-Trick Pony. AND ITS A GOOD STRATEGY!!!!!!!!Hes disabled leaving messages on his account so i cant say anything to him. what should i do? (h8ers, do NOT hate on me for no caps, run-ons, spelling. grammar, etc.) 15:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC)A fan Apology I'll try, more in the future, and badge spamming you say? If you think that I am, I apologize, and will consider more in the future -Luigifan00001 I was just gonna wait until I got 500 edits and try for administrator, since I'm more active now. If I don't get that, I will try rollback again. Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 22:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC)